


Девушки, звёзды

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Она не представляет собой ничего интересного. Взгляд скользит по ней, не останавливаясь: слишком широкие плечи, тугие хвостики по бокам головы, блестящая кромка зубов. Катышки помады и чуть смазанный край, в самом углу; неожиданно жёсткая линия рта.Странная девушка. Сакамото не может перестать смотреть в её сторону.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Девушки, звёзды

Она не представляет собой ничего интересного. Взгляд скользит по ней, не останавливаясь: слишком широкие плечи, тугие хвостики по бокам головы, блестящая кромка зубов. Катышки помады и чуть смазанный край, в самом углу; неожиданно жёсткая линия рта.

Странная девушка. Сакамото не может перестать смотреть в её сторону. И всё равно упускает момент, когда она исчезает в толпе. Жарко; он оттягивает шарф и приспускает очки пониже. Лиловое освещение скрадывает цвета, традиционные инструменты, смешанные с хип-хоп битами, выворачивают наружу искусственность и аутентичность. Сакамото залпом допивает то, что налито в бокале, и встаёт. Пол чуть подрагивает от басов; вокруг смеются, а девушки с синеватой щетиной скромно прикрывают губы расписанными веерами.

Голова идёт кругом; а может быть – помещение, когда жёсткая рука, подцепив за локоть, влечёт его в темноту.

– Иди-ка за мной.

У неё хриплый и не женственный голос, вот что первым он отмечает. Совсем не девчачий, без высоких ноток и слащавых оборотов. Они оказываются в подсобке; свет вспыхивает медленно и неохотно, тоже тусклый, грязно-розовый, жёлтый. Сакамото пихают к стене, но он выворачивается и сам отступает на шаг.

– Ты красивая, – говорит он, хотя сказать собирался совсем не это. "За меня дадут выкуп", может быть. Или "на органы меня продать не удастся, они у меня не очень, ахаха".

Девушка только фыркает и совсем не по-женски почёсывает высокую грудь.

– Красотка, само собой.

Она подходит ближе, и Сакамото уже не шарахается; но когда открывает рот, на него ложится мозолистая сухая ладонь.

– Помолчи лучше, – советует она, рассматривая его, как причудливую бабочку на булавке. Сакамото кожей чувствует её любопытный взгляд. Стрелки на её веках высохли и потрескались, подстёртые тени местами скатались, блёстки ссыпались вниз, на скулы. Она зажимает его в углу в уверенной наглой манере, и Сакамото ведёт. Он представляет, что сказала бы Муцу; наверное, оторвала бы всё начисто, чтобы не влипал в неприятности, но.

Она красивая, эта девушка. Такая красивая.

– Перестань пялиться, – говорит она грубо и кладёт руку ему на пах, сжимает умело и жёстко, бесцеремонно. Сакамото выгибается, охнув, и нервно частит:

– Ай-ай-ай, ахаха, не надо так...

– Не придуривайся, – обрывают его. Она мнёт его член и яйца сквозь брюки и наклоняется ближе. У неё дешёвые духи, тревожно-сладкие и очень навязчивые.

– Сними очки, – командует она. Пальцы ловко расстёгивают пряжку и пуговицу, костяшки то и дело задевают стояк. – Заводит?

– Очень, – выдыхает он, слепо подчиняясь. Ему давно не было так хорошо. Она сдёргивает брюки с трусами на бёдра, притирается ближе, обхватывая дрогнувший член рукой. Липкие от помады губы обводят край челюсти, пальцы, сжавшись в кольцо, с нажимом скользят от головки вниз, к основанию. Ладонь у неё такая грубая и широкая, что обхватывает его почти целиком, хотя на размер он не жалуется.

Сакамото ударяется затылком о стену, а она, лизнув открытое горло, царапает зубами кадык. Под веками вспыхивают яркие пятна, член течёт смазкой, от чего звук кожи о кожу сменяется пошлым хлюпаньем. Она вклинивает колено ему между ног, и приспущенные брюки начинают врезаться, что, как перчинку, добавляет в коктейль едва ощутимую боль.

Она обхватывает его подбородок, стиснув яйца в безжалостном кулаке.

– Смотри на меня.

Сакамото, пялившийся на крепкое, жёсткое даже на вид бедро, показавшееся между полами кимоно, послушно переводит взгляд выше.

Полная грудь вздымается, когда она дышит; она дышит рвано и быстро, но не теряет контроль. Сакамото сдаётся на её милость.

Губы жмутся к губам, и Сакамото слизывает с них катышки дешёвой помады. Язык нагло, бесцеремонно вторгается в рот, трахает каждым движением. Пальцы пережимают член под головкой, и тогда она говорит.

– Повернись.

Сакамото осоловело моргает. Она чуть отстраняется, шарит у него по карманам, пока не находит квадратик фольги. Тушь, осыпавшаяся на нижнее веко, размокла от пота, а на верхних ресницах дрожат чёрные капли. Она целует его снова и тоже не закрывает глаза. Ни на одном корабле, ни на одной из попадавшихся по пути звёздных баз, с ним не случалось ничего интимнее этого.

Сакамото не успевает среагировать, когда его цепко берут за плечо и поворачивают. Стена холодит лоб, а затылок обжигает дыхание. Она прижимается к спине, возится, задирая полы кимоно. Сакамото оглядывается через плечо, но видит только яркую ткань, белую кожу и широкие плечи. Шуршит фольга, и к бедру прижимается горячее, совершенно не женское.

– Вот чёрт, – бормочет Сакамото и коротко, нервно смеётся.

– Не дёргайся, придурок, – говорит она. – А лучше расслабься.

Смазки на резинке едва хватает, и края входа саднит. Сакамото шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, прогибается в пояснице. Широкая мозолистая ладонь, всё ещё влажная, оттягивает ягодицу.

Она целует его в загривок липко и мокро, так жадно. Дрожь накатывает волнами, пока его натягивают на член – безжалостно, но осторожно. Ноги подкашиваются, и рука забирается под рубашку. Густые волоски на предплечье щекочут живот. Сакамото ловит приоткрытым ртом воздух. Слишком сильно и хорошо.

Он подаётся бёдрами навстречу; раньше, чем следовало.

– Совсем дурной, – шепчет она неодобрительно, сорвано. Прикусывает шею, край уха, зарывается лицом между лопаток. Они движутся в унисон, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма; зубы скользят по коже, ногти царапаются, вминаются лунками.

Лампы мигают, перед глазами клубится цветной яркий туман, в котором каждый толчок как белая вспышка. Сакамото стонет сквозь зубы и задыхается. Ладонь с его живота спускается на член, каменно-твёрдый, совсем мокрый от смазки, и Сакамото видит звёзды – так явно, так близко, ближе, чем с палубы корабля.

– Тацума, – говорит она, и теперь, без мягкого алкогольного облака, без запредельного возбуждения, он наконец узнаёт этот голос, тело и руки.

– Хаха, – смеётся он совершенно невесело. – Привет, Кинтоки.

Гинтоки фыркает, пополам недовольно и едко.

– Сегодня Паако. А ты совсем без мозгов, – отзывается он ворчливо-тревожно. Медленно отстраняется и тянется вбок, подцепляя коробку салфеток, впихивает половину ему. Сакамото неловко поддёргивает брюки и разворачивается, упираясь лопатками в стену. Теперь он видит: сквозь хвостики, сквозь помаду, сквозь тени, сквозь женское кимоно и ненастоящую мягкую грудь. Опавший член болтается между складок раздвинутой ткани, явно натёртый и яркий. Сакамото выдыхает – прерывисто – и забывает любые слова..

– Перестань так смотреть, – говорит Гинтоки и облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Давай ты потом мне всё выскажешь, – предлагает Сакамото, неловко улыбается краем рта. Гинтоки переступает с ноги на ногу, и ткань вновь сползает, открывая белые курчавые волосы внизу его живота.

– Да ты совсем отъехал, – присвистывает Гинтоки и запинается. Сакамото не знает, что выражает его лицо, но догадывается. – Что, так нравлюсь?

– Если бы я не кончил три минуты назад...

Гинтоки пялится на него с притворной обидой, но сам по шажочку подступает всё ближе.

– Это всё из-за тряпок, да? И из-за косметики? А сам по себе Гин-сан...

– Хочу тебя, – бормочет Сакамото, гладя его бедро, твёрдое, влажное от испарины. – И звёзды, Кинтоки. Подаришь мне звёзды?

– Я же мастер на все руки, – сварливо отзывается тот и предупреждает: – Но спрошу втридорога.

И Сакамото смеётся.


End file.
